


Quiet Night In

by terrismansazed



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrismansazed/pseuds/terrismansazed
Summary: Cid has a bad day at work, Vincent tries to make his day better by cooking him some ramen.
Relationships: Cid Highwind/Vincent Valentine
Kudos: 24





	Quiet Night In

Vincent always had a hard time getting up in the morning. Whenever his friends asked after his sleeping habits (a topic that came with surprising frequency) he would dodge the question and murmur something about "already having slept enough." In reality, the man was a complete night owl and slept through the whole morning rather frequently. He would often stay up into the wee hours of the night doing anything from reading to letting his demons blow off some steam. Though he loved Cid deeply, he savored the quiet time he got to himself at night. 

In the mornings, neither a WEAPON appearance nor Cid departing for work were enough to wake Vincent up. He had been a pretty light sleeper pre-Chaos & Co. - it was necessary for any Turk to be vigilant even while asleep and Vincent had been rather good at his job. After the experiments, though, his long slumber seemed to have changed habits. His body had become well practiced in the art of sleep and was loath to let him awake. 

Cid, for his part, never tried to keep very quiet while getting ready for the day. He woke up soon after Vincent went to bed and since Cid knew Vincent slept like a dead man, he didn't keep very quiet. Members of AVALANCHE would tell horror stories of Cid's singing in the shower and if their complaining never stopped him, Vincent's peaceful sleep wouldn't either. Not long after Cid departed for the hangar the house would fall into silence, the only noise in the house was Vincent's light breathing.

This morning the unthinkable happened. Cid's cursing was loud and persistent enough to even wake the dead. As the pile of comforter and long black hair on Vincent's side of the bed stirred, Cid cursed one last time and slammed the bedroom door behind him. A few moments later, Vincent heard the truck start and drive away over the gravel road.

Vincent rolled over onto his back and rubbed his hand over his face. Well, that was that for his sleep today. He didn’t necessarily need to sleep. He got up and busied himself around the house while his annoyance at the lack of sleep transformed into an anxious worry that niggled at his conscience. He gave into it late in the morning as he picked up his PHS and sent a quick message to Cid. 

_u OK?_

**I’m fine.**

The niggling continued. Cid rarely left off any kissy emojis from his messages. He must be in an awful mood.

A few hours later, Vincent got another message.

**I’m gonna be late, we still haven’t ironed out the contract.**

Vincent frowned at his phone and tapped out _OK hun. c u l8r :*_ on the little keyboard. He had an old ShinRa Mokia 3310 - it was the only thing that could withstand the abuse his clawed hand caused. He tossed the phone on the couch and rubbed his hands over his face.

Well, that explained Cid’s bad mood this morning. He was negotiating with Rufus on a small private ship the man was commissioning from Highwind Enterprises. Both a financial boon and nothing but trouble, that’s what dealings with Rufus usually amounted to, even years after meteorfall.

Vincent paced around the room thinking what he could do to cheer Cid up. Send flowers to the office? No, not enough time for that. Drive over to pick him up? No, Cid needed the short commute to cool down.

Ah! Whenever Vincent was upset Cid put up with Vincent’s weird fancies for overpriced vegetarian bowls with names like Shiva’s Satay despite having neither meat nor anything skewered. If Cid can do that for him, Vincent could surely craft the junk food dinner his husband needed, despite Vincent’s limited skillset.

Vincent set the pan full of water on the stove and got it boiling as he pulled out two more. One to blanch the veggies and another to fry up frozen dumplings he had managed to dig out from the bottom of the chest freezer in their small garage. He had barely started and their small kitchen was already a mess. One drawer was practically upended after he dug through it to try to find the last packet of instant noodles, all the cupboards were open as Vincent searched for what he needed and scraps of vegetables had fallen off the chopping board onto the floor.

Vincent heard his phone chime from the other room. I’m heading out. Will be home soon.

He panicked a little and started clearing off the coffee table so they could eat in front of the TV. As he finished stacking up the books and manuals he looked towards the kitchen and realized the state he left it in.

The door slammed shut behind Cid as he entered the house. He bent down to unlace his boots and kicked them off as he grumbled, “’m home,” under his nose. He made a beeline for the fridge to grab a beer but Cid froze in the doorway to the kitchen as he saw his husband, apron askew, hair falling out of a messy bun. Vincent’s red eyes were wide as he stood up, arms full of junk about to be dumped back into the drawer from which it came.

“Aw, shit, Vince, ya didn’t have to,” Cid said as his eyes fell on the red wrapper of ramen on the kitchen counter. He felt his heart swell as he walked towards Vincent and took his face into his own hands, pulling him down for a kiss. Cid brushed a thumb over Vincent’s cheek and tucked some loose strands behind Vincent’s ear.

“I could get used ta coming home ta a husband in th’kitchen,” Cid winked and patted Vincent’s cheek, moving past him towards the fridge. He took out a couple cans of Nibelheim Lite and brought them over to the coffee table as he plopped down on the couch.

“Keep dreaming, chief,” Vincent said under his breath. Despite the absolute state the kitchen was in, his plan seemed to have worked.

“There’s pickled radish in the fridge can ya pull that out too?”

He poured the noodles, soup and other accouterments into a couple bowls and brought them over to the couch, handing one off to Cid as he sat down. He pulled his legs up and snuggled up next to Cid as much as he could while holding a hot bowl of noodles. They ate in comfortable silence as they watched the Great Kalm Baking Show.

Cid placed the empty bowls on the table and grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch, covering them both.

“Fuck, Vince, that was exactly what I needed,” Cid said patting his belly. He snaked an arm around Vincent who was already curled into his side. Cid bent down and kissed the messy head of black hair.

“Mm glad to hear it, chief,” Vincent murmured into Cid’s chest, already half asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm imagining Vincent's favorite insufferable, overpriced take out place is freshii. I say this with love both about Vincent and freshii.
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
